The invention relates to a low-pressure mercury vapour discharge lamp having a closed discharge vessel containing mercury and rare gas and provided on its inside with a luminescent layer which comprises at least one luminescent material, the lamp showing emission of radiation according to a spectral energy distribution during operation.
Such lamps, which are also called fluorescent lamps, are known and are used for many purposes depending on their emission spectrum.